Elicit
by Bonham Carter
Summary: CONTINUED BY MyLifeIsANightmare; She never talked. No one has heard her voice till then. She always had a pained look in her eyes but she tried to cover it with a smile. What could've had happeNnned to make her like this
1. Chapter 1

Chicago, 1918

_He hugged her tightly, too tightly even for a human. _

"_I love you," he whispered in her ear. "As do I," she whispered back._

_They continued cuddling like that until they fell asleep. At least the guy did, the girl just stared at him. She tried prying his arms from her and succeeded after a while. "Sleep tight, my angel." She whispered before floating out of the room._

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

"_Carlisle, what am I gonna do? I can't stay with him _forever!_" She was sobbing into the shoulder of a blond-haired man, Carlisle._

"_Shh, Isa, shh. Calm down. You'll do what's right, to keep him safe. To keep him alive." He patted her hair and she cried harder still._

_After a few minutes of dry sobbing she was finally sober enough to say goodbye to the man._

"_Thank you Carlisle. Without you I think I would be in pieces by now. I would never have known what to do. You were like a father to me." She hugged the man for the last time._

"_Goodbye, Isa. You were like a daughter to me too. I hope we meet each other again…hopefully." He mumbled the last part more to himself._

_******************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

"_Edward. We can't see each other anymore." The girl was fighting really hard to control the tears that were threatening to spill over._

"_Why Bella? _Why?_" He was the only one who called her that. The girl visibly cringed when he said her name._

"_We're not good for each other. We have to move on." He was sobbing now, harder than she has ever seen him do._

_She picked up the bags that were on the floor, and managed one last fleeting glimpse at the boy, now sobbing on the floor. "Goodbye, Edward. I love you." She ran out of the house and never came back._

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

_The girl was wandering again. She stumbled onto Italy and decided she'd visit the Volturi. She hasn't gone for awhile and feared that maybe they'd found out. But she never said anything to _him_ so maybe they'll spare _him_._

_It was Aro who greeted her when she came in._

"_Ahh, my dear Isabella. It's so nice to see you. What made you visit us?" He hugged her. His voice was the usually cheery one you too often hear from him._

"_I just decided to visit you guys. Is it so wrong to do so?" _

"_No, no. I'm sorry for the rudeness."_

"_So, have you reconsidered joining us again?" He asked in a slightly serious tone now. He was all business. He had always wanted her sister to join them, but she never agreed to. He wanted her because of the power she would elicit them._

_"Yes, child. have you decided too?" It was Caius who asked.  
_

_The girl thought this over. _Maybe it would be best. Seeing as I have nothing to do for the next century, _she thought._

"_Okay. I will join you, on the condition that you do not hunt from human from now on. And urge the whole vampire community to go 'vegetarian'. Oh, and you do not tell a soul about my existence unless I tell you to do so. Not even to the guards. Just make up some cock-and-bull story of the reason you allowed me to join, but do not tell them my connection to you. God knows what I can do to you Aro." She spoke in a calm, eerie voice that even the ruler of the vampire race shivered._

"_Very well. I shall abide by your conditions. Right my brothers?"_

_"Yes, Aro." Marcus and Caius answered in monotone before filing out. They knew the two wanted some privacy for now.  
_

_After they left, Aro opened his arms ans smiled. The girl ran up to them. "I missed you my dear Isa."  
_

"_How I've missed you dear brother." She smiled for the first time since _him_. But it was still slightly strained._

_End Flashback._

She was snapped back into reality by the sobs she was making. She promised herself that she would not think of _him _again. Ever since she heard that _he _died, she went into a zombie-like state. No one has ever heard her voice except Aro. But even he doesn't know the source of all her pained looks.

She finished getting ready and she slipped into a black satin gown that only had one shoulder strap and an attractively wrapped bust.

She retouched her make-up, thankful for the inability to drop tears.

A knock on the door. "Are you ready, Isa?" She heard her brother say.

She opened the door, nodded and smiled. She was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Yey! I'm having a writer's block on my other story so sorry if I haven't been updating.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. Hmph.**

She laced her arm with Aro and he led her down. She was nervous but she kept the smile in place.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Isa? After years with us, you're gonna introduce yourself to the world?" Aro asked, uncertainty laced with his voice.

She let her barrier down and talked with her brother. _Yes Aro. I'm sure and I'm ready. The vampire race should already know about me, it's no use keeping it from them that they have a queen._

Aro was already used to this, Isa never talking. Ever since the day after she made the condition, she never talked. Although she talked to me mentally on occasions, no one has heard her bell-like voice in years.

"Okay Isa. I trust you. Besides, I wanna see the look on the others faces when they learn about you. "He chuckled. She swatted his arm playfully.

_Oh, don't joke Aro. I'm sure they won't be _that_ surprised to hear about me. Remember about the announcement you made a couple of years back? The one where you announced the Volturi going 'veggie'? The looks on the vampires faces was priceless._

"How did you know about that? You weren't supposed to be on the castle that night." He was slightly angry. He didn't want anyone knowing about her just yet.

_No worries Aro. And didn't I tell that I was the one deciding whether or not I want others to know about me? And I wasn't there, I just had my sources. _She chuckled. He couldn't help joining her too, her laugh was infectious.

They reach the oak double doors. He saw Isa taking a deep breath before nodding back at him.

He smiled back and motioned for the guards to open it.

When they entered, everyone fell silent. Everyone was staring at Isa. He accidentally brushed past someone and heard their thoughts. _Dang that girl is hot._ He growled at that. Isabella noticed his tensed attitude and stroked his arm to calm him down. He heard the guy's thoughts too, but unlike Aro, she didn't need to have physical contact. The thoughts made her cringe.

They walked towards the centre of the room, where Marcus and Caius were waiting. As soon as they arrived, they turned towards the audience.

"Good evening everybody. As you all may know, I have gathered you all here tonight to celebrate and announce something." The looks on the vampires' faces were curious, but they dared not to voice their thoughts for fear of the wrath of the Volturi.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce to you the queen of the Volturi and my dearest sister, Isabella Nicola Marie Swan Volturi." The audience gasped at the words _queen _and _sister_.

Isabella smiled at the audience and waved. "I am sorry for not introducing you sooner but it was her wishes not to do so."

"How is she your sister?" Someone voiced their curiosity.

"She was my mothers' daughter to her second husband. I found her a few years after I was turned. She was dying and had no one else to go to. I took her in and with her consent changed her."

"Is she the reason the Volturi turned vegetarian?" Another from the audience.

"Yes she is the reason. Now my friends let us forget about the questions for now and enjoy the night." Aro finally said, halting other questions.

_Aro is Carlisle not here?_ Isabella asked her brother.

"Carlisle said that he and his coven would come tomorrow. They will stay in the castle for about a month or so. And he wanted to deliver a message, '_I missed you Isa. I hope you're okay. I'm coming to visit soon, wait for us! And I'm sorry I could not make it to the ball.'_"

_I miss him terribly so. He has a family now doesn't he? _She was happy for Carlisle, finally having a coven of his own.

"Yes, he has. I'm surprised that you even told Carlisle about what your ties to the Volturi are." He really was. He never thought that she'd tell anyone other than him and his brother.

_He was a friend and was like a dad to me. He listened to all my problems. I had told him you we're my brother years ago._ She trusted Carlisle with her life. Although she never told him Edward's name, well there's no use for that now.

"yes, yes. He's a good friend of mine too. I'm really glad you met him. Carlisle is a wonderful creature." Aro's voice was laced with sincerity.

_Indeed he is._ Aro patted her arm and led her to dance. She was laughing the whole night away.

It was the next morning. The castle was busy readying for the arrival of their guests.

Isabella was helping as much as she can without interfering too much. She was excited, she was gonna meet Carlisle again after all this time.

Hours passed and it was time for them to arrive. She hurried to the throne room where they are gonna meet.

She took her place next to her brother and waited patiently. Trying not to fidget too much.

Finally she heard the door open and she saw the blond hair she always knew. She jumped up and ran at full speed towards the man she treated as her family other than her brother.

_I missed you Carlisle. _Carlisle was surprised. He never saw Isa use her powers before. But he thought nothing of it.

"I missed you too squirt. How've you been?" _I've been fine. Come one. _ She was half dragging him to where her brother was with Marcus and Caius.

_Aro! Carlisle's here! Carlisle's here!_ Aro chuckled. He was surprised Isa talked to someone besides himself.

"Calm down Isa. Let the man breathe for Pete's sake he hasn't even been here for one minute." Marcus, Caius and Carlisle we're chuckling as well.

"Aro. It's good to see you." Carlisle greeted his old friend. "You as well, Carlisle." He smiled. They shook hands, Carlisle was asking something to Aro so Isabella didn't listen.

_Aro why is Isa not talking?_ He was concerned for his daughter.

Aro gave Carlisle a meaningful look and Carlisle understood automatically. They let go of their hands and Isabella snatched Carlisle's away.

"Well, where are your family?" He asked, Aro has never me the other member of the Cullen's for this was the first time they have visited since.

"I think they're still outside. I was assaulted by this ball of energy that I never had a chance to take them inside." He threw a playful look at Isabella, she tried to act all innocent but he wasn't buying that.

"Ha ha, you are still the same as always my dear Isa." Carlisle hugged his daughter before someone spoke up.

"Who is this Carlisle?" It was Esme, his mate. He smiled at her and steered Isa towards his incoming family.

"Esme, this is Isabella, my 'daughter'. Isa, this is Esme, my mate." _Finally, you found one. I though for sure you were gonna be alone. _

Carlisle chuckled. "No worries my dear Isa. I told you I wasn't gonna be alone for that long."

Carlisle's family threw him meaningful glance, they were questioning his sanity because the girl never even uttered a word. Carlisle understood immediately.

"Oh right. Guys this is Isa, she doesn't like to talk so she converses with me telepathically. Isa this is my family." He motioned for them as he started introducing them one by one.

"This is, as you already know, Esme, my mate." She smiled at him as she heard the love in his voice when he said Esme's name. "These are my 'kids'; Alice and Jasper, they're mates; Emmett and Rosalie, they're married as well; and last but not the least my oldest 'son', Edward.

She was startled by the name. She turned to look.

"Edward." She whispered before she was engulfed by the darkness.

**A/N: Duuuuun Duuuun Dun! What's gonna happen now? I don't even know myself. Let's wait and find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. Yey! I am pushing my not having writer's block in this one to the limit! Yeah! So there's this one review that caught my eye. From Lily-Ride-Cullen you said that Carlisle is old fashioned. Yeah I forgot about that, but I made Carlisle into a more adapting person. He adapted to his kids' times, so yeah he'll say things that are more 'in the times'. Ha ha. Sorry for that guys. Love your reviews by the way! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own Twilight *sigh***

_She fainted?! How is that possible?_ Aro was thinking the whole time Isabella was down. He didn't know as much as he thought he knew of his sister dear. _ Wait she talked! _That _has never happened before._

Carlisle was cradling her in his arms, yelling her name. He forgot all about Isabella talking.

"Isa! Isa! Wake up! Come on! I know you can do it!" He was close to sobbing now. Aro was looking over; he was worried for his sister's welfare. This has never happened before so he was unsure of what to do.

The others were shocked. They haven't seen this side of their 'father' before. They we're flabbergasted **(A/N: Ha ha, fave word as of this day)**, they didn't know what to do. They just stood there, gaping and unsure what to make of the scene unfolding in front of them.

Carlisle was now sobbing, hard. Aro kept calm. He knew that sobbing would do no good to helping his sister now.

Carlisle felt her stir in his arms, _finally!_ His thoughts we're only circled around the poor girl.

Isabella opened her eyes. _What happened?_ She was disoriented, what _did_ happen?

"You fainted, dear child. How that could happen we may never know." She was shocked, but then again she was used to these kinds of weird things happening to her.

Then she remembered, "Edward." She whispered. Aro was surprised again. This is the first she ever heard her speak. Her bell-like words were still as wonderful as ever. But he shouldn't be thinking about that now.

"Edward? Edward! Come here, my boy." Carlisle was surprised. Had Bella and Edward known each other before?

"Yes, Carlisle?" His face was confused. How did this god-like woman know his name?

"Do you know who this is?"

"Yes, you just introduced us right? She's Isabella. You're old friend's sister." He was baffled. Why did she speak his name like it was usual?

Isabella was now fully conscious and she heard Edward's answers. As soon as she heard she began sobbing. Tears were trickling down her face. She was in hysterics by the time everyone noticed her crying.

"How are tears spilling over? That can't happen! She's a vampire for God's sake!" Alice was clearly surprised. Surprises were never her thing, seeing as she _knew_ the future.

"We don't know too my child. But for now let's concentrate on calming dear Isabella down, and wonder how she even knew Edward here."Aro's voice was filled with concern for his sister. He had always suspected that behind her smile there was always something more.

Her sobs quieted, but everyone knew that it was far from over. Jasper tried calming her down but nothing happened. It was like she was blocking him.

Isabella was breaking inside. But she was also concerned for everybody in the room. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this, even her brother.

She felt someone's power trying to influence her, but her instincts kicked in and she blocked it, too late to realize that _that_ was supposed to help her.

For a second time she felt the poke of the power, and now she accepted it with open arms. She quieted, she felt herself calm down. The darkness engulfed her once more.

Carlisle noticed her breathing lowering down. He looked at her and sure enough she was asleep.

Aro noticed too and offered to carry her, but Carlisle just shook his head. "Don't worry Aro, I'll carry her. Just direct me to her room and I'll come back afterwards." Aro pointed his snowy white finger towards a staircase and Carlisle sped off.

Moments later he was back. "So can anybody explain to me what just happened here?" Edward spoke up.

"We don't really know either. Isa has been a secretive person ever since she was a child. We have to ask her to find out." Aro looked glum. He really didn't know too much about his sister.

"I don't know anything too, and she confides in me almost everything." He looked thoughtful for a moment. A flash of intuition crossed his face. "Edward do you remember anything from your human life?"

"Just glimpses. I don't remember too much. Why?" Carlisle was now pacing back and forth, seeming to muddle on something. He touched Aro's hand slightly and Aro completely understood. It's a very good thing he was good at blocking his thoughts, thanks goodness Isa thought her that. Even though at first he seemed it was just useless.

He cleared his throat, "Well, everyone. I guess that's all the excitement for today, why don't we rest for now and just wait for Isa to wake up?" Everyone seemed to accept that, except Alice. She knew something was up.

Everyone filed out all except Carlisle, Aro, and Alice. "I know something's up. I can see it." She stated. Clearly she was annoyed about not knowing anything.

"Maybe she could help Aro. After all, it's not like we can talk to Isa about those kind of things."

"Maybe you're right Carlisle. Maybe it's for the best." Alice was getting annoyed. It took all her well being not to shout at the leader of the Volturi.

"What _is_ it? The suspense is killing me." She wanted to know, now.

"Well, Carlisle deducted what led the break down of Isa today. He guessed about how Isa always talked to him about this boy, this human boy, back when they were in Chicago." Aro stated.

"Simply put Alice, I think the human boy we are referring to is Edward." Carlisle said, he was still worried about Isa.

"You _think?_"

"I think because she never told me the boy's name. She never did. I never asked her, because I never noticed before and I thought she at least wanted her privacy on that. I may be right about that."

"Well, we may never know until Isa wakes up. Let's just wait for her. But we don't want to put her into more shock as it is." Aro, concerned about her baby sister.

"Oh and Alice. Do not mention this to anybody. The last thing we want is making the wring guesses and presumptions in this situation." Alice nodded and started heading out when she was stopped by Aro placing a hand in her shoulder.

"Do not worry my dear child, she will be okay." Aro was cheerful again, for what reason she never knew. And why she is so worried about this person, she may never know herself.

**A/N: You like? If it's confusing just tell me and I'll fix the few minor kinks. Oh yeah, Isabella can seem human. She can sleep and faint, but it just manifested on this chapter :]] I'll tell you more about her powers as she manifests them later. And as you would have guessed by noe, she's telepathic, pretty handy for a mute right? Oh and if I reach at least 15 reviews for this one, I'll be so high that I'll actually keep writing.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, i got a little overly excited. Here is chapter 4. Oh and please give me reviews, my heart swells when I see people review and I may just get cracked up to continue this.**

**Disclaimer: You all know by now, so what's the use?**

Isabella finally woke up, she was groggy and a bit disoriented, but not enough to cloud the memories of just last night. She had a breakdown when she Edward. _Her Edward. _But he isn't anymore. She can't think like that, or she'll just break into more and more pieces.

She was definitely shocked, that was sure. She never guessed that he would be turned into a vampire, least of all be one of Carlisle's family.

Her head was hurting, she wasn't surprised of her fainting now. She understood completely; a new power manifested again.

Edward. She momentarily forgot about him through the hurting of her head. She remembered the conversation she heard just before she fell asleep again.

_Just glimpses. I don't remember too much. Why? _We're the words resounding in her mind.

_I don't remember._ That hurt, really hurt. But then again maybe this is payback for leaving him like that.

She felt herself starting to sob again, this time there was no Jasper to calm her down. **(A/N: One of her powers was understanding someone simply by hearing their name, so naturally she knows that Jasper is an empathy.)**

By the noise she made, someone was bound to come up. She was right. As soon as she thought this she felt her become crowded.

"What's wrong Isa?" It was her brother's voice. He was hoping they could hear her voice again.

She tried to smile up at him and saw his usually cheery face, ashen and worried. _Don't worry dear brother. I'm fine. No need to fret_. She said, weakly.

Everybody in the room knew that the smile was forced, but they knew better than to disturb Aro. He chuckled at his sister's care for him, even though the one they we're supposed to be worrying about was her.

"You really are gonna be as stubborn as you seem Isa." He smiled weakly at her, he didn't want her worrying about him anymore. She should be worrying about herself.

Isa flushed and looked down, that made Aro chuckle much more.

"Are you okay sweetie?" It was Esme who asked, even for someone whom she only met for a few minutes, her voice was laced with concern.

_I'm okay. Just a little tired, thanks for the concern Esme_. She smiled at the loving woman, she was all too fitting to be Carlisle's mate. She was happy for him. _I manifested again Aro_. She looked up at his brother and saw him sigh.

"That again, Isa? For goodness sake, I thought I was gonna die of worry. No pun intended. Shall we go through this every time you manifest?" He was exasperated, he forgot about what day it is.

_I can't help it Aro, it happens every time at this day of every year since I joined you. I didn't experience this before you know_. She was annoyed, but mostly to herself. She didn't want her brother worrying about her and cussed herself for this episode.

_Anyways, I'm fine_. Aro threw her a look, but stood up to kiss her cheek.

"Will everyone, except Carlisle and Alice here give us a bit of privacy for a moment?" The others followed suit and filed outside.

"I know what's going on Isa." For the first time, it was Carlisle who spoke.

_Whatever do you mean? _She was nervous, have they figured it out _this_ early?

"Don't play innocent with me Isabella, I know what cause that incident earlier."His voice was stern, and he used her full name. That never turned out too well.

She glanced at Alice who was staring at her. She knew recognized Alice from somewhere, but couldn't place where. Carlisle noticed her looking at Alice.

"She knows Isa. She figured it out." She momentarily forgot the matter at hand if not for Carlisle bringing it up again. She wasn't surprised Alice knew, she was a psychic after all.

_I'm not really surprised about that. You are a psychic after all_. She thought out loud to them. She noticed that Alice looked confused, then she remembered that Carlisle hadn't yet explain their powers.

_You're shocked to hear that from me aren't you? Seeing as we went past the introductions stage_.

Alice nodded, she was intrigued. _I can tell each person's history simply by learning their names. That's why I know that you are psychic, Jasper is an empathy and_, she gulped, but couldn't hide it. _E-Edward is a mind reader_.

"I was right." Carlisle spoke so softly that even a vampire couldn't have heard him.

"I was _right._" He spoke louder than before.

"Yes, Carlisle. You were right. I never would've thought the possibility. She never told me anything about him." Aro sounded solemn and somehow angry at the same time.

"We should tell him. I don't want to see Isa seeing her this way." Carlisle sounded sad.

"I don't know Carlisle. Maybe we shouldn't tell him yet, let him remember on his own." Alice added.

"But, Isa would be hurting. I don't want that. Do you want that Alice?" Carlisle spoke.

Isa saw Alice shake her head before finally realizing what they were talking about.

_No, NO! Please, do not tell anyone. He doesn't even remember me. Please. _She was sobbing lightly and Carlisle and Aro felt rooted to the spot.

Alice went to her and hugged her, Isa was shocked at the proximity but gladly took it.

"Don't worry Bella. It's okay." At the word _Bella_ another round of sobs took over again.

The three didn't now what to do and just waited until she stopped sobbing.

_I'm sorry everyone. I promise you won't see me like that again_. She tried to smile at them and the three smiled grimly back at her too.

"Don't worry Isa," Alice noticed that the trigger for the sobs was the name bella. "We won't tell anyone. We promise. Right guys?" She threw a look at Aro and Carlisle. They understood and nodded their heads.

_Oh_ _and please block your thought to E-Edward. I can help with that if you want? _She was determined no one knew about this.

Oh, we can do blocking just about fine. Thanks for the offer anyway. Alice beamed at her, and Isa now felt comfortable.

She would wait. Whether or not he remembers. If he does then she would apologize for ever leaving him on the most crucial of times. If he doesn't, then he'll live on as if nothing ever happened. And she'll bear the pain. She will always be smiling. Never crying.

**A/N: Dun-Duuuun! I was milking my brain for ideas before it run out and here it is. I hope you enjoy. And I repeat, any question, just review or PM me and I'll gladly answer your questions, if it is within my capacity to do so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm getting really confuse. Ugh. I'm just going to stick to Bella's POV half way through the story. It's getting confusing. Oh and thanks to Lily-Ride-Cullen for pinpointing my very confusing story. I will explain to you now.**

**i know it's confusing. I do that a lot these days. Confuse people. Anyways, she 'manifested' (meaning she developed) because she was so changed by Edward that on the day she heard of the Spanish Influenza hitting Chicago, every year, Something always happened to her. It's not exactly that she develops powers, sometimes she just had a break down. Her body remembers the day so much and that's what happens. She broke down when she saw Edward because his presence only intensified the manifestation. So guessing that from the 90 some years she left Edward, she has so many powers. She's a vampire, but think she is something more. Anyway, her powers are that she gets new powers and that she can see someone's past by just simply hearing their name(that power comes naturally to her). Ugh. If I'm confusing you, you're not the only one. I'M writing the story and I don't even get my story. XD Sorry, ask more questions if you have some XD**

**Sorry for the long author's not XD**

**Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNTWILIGHTBUTIFIDIDITWOULDBEFLABBERGASMIC!  
**

Isa had been trying very hard to conceal her melancholy, but it was no use against Alice. She, together with Carlisle and Aro, kept their promise that they wouldn't tell Edward anything. But the guys we're trying really hard to contain themselves, they didn't want their beloved daughter and sister hurting.

Isa had been giving them reassurances every time they asked. She just simply smiled and thought to them _I'm fine. Don't worry._

They didn't buy it, but knowing how stubborn Isa was just bought it.

Alice was a little more determined. She was subtle, but Isa knew what she was planning.

"So Isa, what do you want to do today? Want to hang out with me and my siblings? You have barely gotten to know them yet, and it's already been a week." Alice was trying to get Isa and Edward as much time as they can together, but her plan always fails.

Isa hasn't been out of her room much since the Cullen's arrived, she was trying to avoid talking to them. But sometimes she's hang out with Carlisle, Aro and Alice. It was always those three.

Isa shook her head at Alice, she stood firm on her principles.

"Oh come on Isa. Please? For me?" It was unfair. Alice was using her puppy dog eyes.

Isa tried to say no again, but Alice again used her eyes on her. She faltered and felt guilty. She had been saying 'no' to Alice all week.

_Okay Alice. You win. But I'm not gonna be happy about this._

Alice squealed, loud enough for Isa to clamp her hands to her ears.

_God Alice, you didn't need to squeal. Now my ears are never gonna be the same. Thanks so much. _**(A/N: I am just going to type Bella instead of Isa now, but everyone still calls her Isa.)**

She chuckled, "Come on Is. I already told them we'd meet them in the courtyard."

_You already _told _them I'd _meet_ them? You weren't even sure I was going to answer yes! _She was annoyed, why did Alice have to be all… pushy?

"Well, it's because I already saw it, and therefore I already knew that you we're coming with us." She told, matter-of-factly.

_Too bad Alice. I know you can't see me. You we're just hedging your bets weren't you?_

She looked down. A smile played on Bella's lips. _Anyway, I'm glad I accepted. It was getting stuffy in my room. And I'm getting bored with hanging out with you, Carlisle and Aro. I need new sceneries._ I jokingly added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha-ha. Anyway, I'm glad you did accept Isa. You don't know how much this mean for the three of us." She said sincerely.

_Yeah yeah. Anyway let's hurry up. _

They reached the courtyard and saw the rest of the Cullen's together. Jasper and Emmett we're wrestling at one corner. Rosalie was sitting in one of the chairs and just laying back. While Carlisle and Esme were holding each other lying down in a blanket on the ground.

"Hey guys!" Alice hollered and Carlisle and Esme looked up.

Carlisle smile at Bella. "Good. You're out of your room. I remembered you haven't exactly gotten to know my family yet" He smiled at him.

The others were joining them by now. Thankfully for Bella, Edward was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't handle him being near her yet.

_Yeah. I was getting bored and Alice coaxed me into coming here. Besides I wanted to know how everyone was enjoying their stay at the castle._

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" Emmett asked. _Do what?_

"That! Talking to my mind thing." Carlisle laughed and so did Alice. I scowled at them.

"She's a kind of a mind reader but she _talks_ to us through her mind, and it gets pretty handy seeing as she doesn't talk." Carlisle added. I scowled at him a bit more.

"Like Edward?" Rosalie asked.

Hearing his named sent a wave of emotions at me. I couldn't understand what they were. I saw Jasper look at me funny and remembered that he was an empath. I immediately sealed myself off from his power. He raised his eyebrows.

Carlisle looked between us and raised his eyebrows as well. Alice noticed to and was looking at us.

"What's wrong Isa?" She was worried. I hated having people worry about me.

_I'm fine. No need to fret. Anyway, I have to go now everyone. I'll see you next time._ I hurried to go, before I broke down in front of them. I don't need them to worry about me as they already were.

Someone grabbed my wrist then. "If you need to talk, we're here for you. Remember that." I smiled at Alice before sprinting to my room.

I met Edward in the hallway and immediately sobs were trying to break through. He looked alarmed and tried to come closer to me, to soothe me. But I flinched back, having him nearer would only do worse.

So I ran away from him. _Him_. The only person I ever trusted with my heart. With my love. With my soul. And I can never have him back, ever. For what I did to him. I cried myself to sleep that night, silently, so as not to make matters worse.

**A/N: Hey! I'm back everyone! I finally had time to update. And I am in a good mood today. Three things of why I'm in a good mood. 1) I passed my entrance exam for college and skipped the interview because I got a high mark! Whoo-hoo! 2)I received my report card yesterday and whopped seeing that I didn't have any Cs, or in some people's cases line of 7s. 3) I passed my defense. Though I have to revise stuff, at least they accepted my title! Yeah! And now to think of things for my next chapter. Oh yeah, chapter 11 of Deceptive Encounters will be coming soon. After my friend, Ashley, types it, I'll post it up as soon as I can.**


	6. Notice

**Sorry guys, not an update. I have really given this story up, seeing as writing fanfics isn't really my thing. Sure I imagine pretty well, but when I write them down, it sucks. So yeah. This is just an AN stating that I have discontinued my story. But I'm the type of girl who won't do what's expected, so you may never know. One day I just **_**might**_** update.**

**But I'm not promising anything. It's going to be really hard to pick up where I left off. But if I can, in between college and social life, I'll try to see if I can get my plot back.**

**Until then, I'm just going to read for a bit ******


End file.
